Baby RedEyes
by Amashelle
Summary: Alone among those he loves most, the life and times of Logan Vaughn Summers, son of Jean and Scott.
1. Rescue

Jean screamed as the being turned its attention back to her. She had met many telepaths in the past, but never one like this; one that actually fed off of her thoughts, off of the pain and fear. He... Amp, as he had introduced himself, was not like any mutant she had ever met, he seemed to honestly want to cause harm.  
  
A bright red light streaked across her vision. Scott? No, she must be halucinating. There was no way he could have found her, not with Cerebrum destroyed.  
  
And yet, her torturer went flying across the room, and only moments later a firm, gentle hand grabed her own numb fingers. Instantly she knew; there was was no mistaking that touch.  
  
'I'm here.' She heard him murmer. 'Everythings going to be fine.'  
  
She wanted nothing more than to believe him, the way she always did, but... 'The baby.' She muttered, then screamed again as a contraction wreaked her body. Her attacker had thrown her into premature labour.  
  
'It's too soon.' she heard Scott whisper, though the words were not directed at her. Through the corner of her bleary vision she could see Ororo and Logan.  
  
She had been brought to a sitting position, and she could feel Scott's strong arms lifting her from the ground, but her eyes were having trouble focusing. For an instant, her vision cleared and she saw Scott, the man she loved so much, glance worridly down at her as he carried her towards the jet, and then... darkness.  
  
*  
  
'Come on Jean, you have to wake up!' Scott wispered urgently, running towards the small plane that had affectionately been dubbed the 'X-jet'.  
  
ororo sped up, causing her white hair to fly out like a cloud behind her. 'I'll get the engines started.' She called back. Logan nodded, grunting as he re-adusted the weight of Jean's kidnapper to his other shoulder.  
  
Scott shifted his grip on his wife's body, desperate not to drop her. She woke with a scream just as he reached the jet.  
  
They were in. Logan dumped his cargo in an unceremoneous heap on one of the chairs and went to help Ororo with the take off. Scott set Jean gently on the ground.  
  
'It's alright, we're not far from home.' He lied, hoping that, for once, she wouldn't call his bluff.  
  
Jean smiled; yes, she knew he wasn't telling the truth, but it was easier to believe he was than to face the idea that she might have to deliver the baby in a jet.  
  
'Grab on to something!' Ororo yelled suddenly from the cockpit. 'This is going to be rough!'  
  
The jet turned sharply so that its wings were pointing almost directly up and down. Scott grabbed onto a chair with one hand and pulled Jean to him with the other. Amp fell from his seat and slid sideways across the floor.  
  
'oops.' Scott muttered, smiling down at Jean in a way that clearly said he wasn't sorry at all.  
  
Onother contraction hit. Ororo had been right, this was going to be rough. 


	2. Crash and Burn

Ororo took another sharp turn, and their prisoner took another tumble to the other side of the jet.  
  
He woke up.  
  
'Damn.' Scott muttered. 'Hey, Logan, we could use some help!' he yelled as the stranger tore his bonds apart.  
  
Jean let out one of her most pain-wraked screams yet.  
  
'Yes, that's right.' Murmered her ex-captor, even as he turned to block Wolverine's clawed-attack.  
  
The juet flipped. 'Storm!' Scott yelled up to her.  
  
'Sorry, everyone alright?' Jean's following yell was answer enought, though it had nothing to do with Storm's flying.  
  
'What's going on out there, anyway?'  
  
'That guy's friends are back.' Ororo called, though Scott almost didn't hear her over Wolverine's batter scream.  
  
The jet shook as something hit it. Storm's cry that they were going down was just heard as wind rushed out of a hole that had spontaneously appeared in the vehical's wall. Logan and the stranger went flying over Scott's head, hitting the far far wall and landing in a heap. Logan got up, followed closely by the stranger.  
  
'Hey, Scott, could you sap him or something?' Logan demanded, crouching like a cat ready to pounce.  
  
Scott looked up from his wife's shaking body and brought a hand to his visor, aiming at the thing that had put Jean in such a situation.  
  
But before he could 'zap' him, Amp leaped into the air and came flying towards him. Being unable to dodge, Amp hit his target. Momentum carried both of them across the floor and out of the jet's hull breach into Ororo's artificial storm.  
  
Moments later, the jet hit the ground.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Logan made his way to Jean, who was by now habing contractions so close together that it seemed they never stoped. Storm's beaten and bloody body could be seen laying on the floor of the cockpit, but Logan could also see the slow rise and fall of her chest. She, at least, would live.  
  
He was shocked to discover just how worried he was for Scott. It seemed their mutual dislike of eachother had become some sort of weird, twisted friendship. However, for the time being, Jean was the one who needed his help.  
  
'Isn't there some strange breathing thing you're supposed to do?' He asked Jean as she took a break from her contractions.  
  
She nodded. 'It's too soon. Almost four weeks...'  
  
'Well, I don't think you have a choice. If you can-' he was cut off by another bout of yelling. 'If you can tell me what to do...'  
  
Again she nodded. 'There's a med-kit somewhere around here, next to it there should be some blankets and...' her breathing became ragged as the tried not to yell again. 'and some sterile... cloths.'  
  
It was his turn to nodd, and he scrambled about in search of the objects she had requested.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Scott hit the ground and rolled. The attacker was right behind him. Before he had time to react, the thing's fist colided with the side of his head and knocked his visor to the earth.  
  
Red light sprayed wildly about, melting the snow that surrounded them. Quickly, instinctively, Scott closed his eyes, then fell to the snow, unconsious. Beside him, in a smoking heap, lay Amp. 


	3. Baby Redeyes

Ororo woke to the sound of crying. Opening her eyes and slowly sitting up, she caught sight of a very surprised Logan and a smiling, if exhausted, Jean. Both were looking down at a gorgeous baby with bright red eyes- the colour of Scott's eye beams.  
  
Speaking of Cyclops... 'Where's Scott?' Jean was asking, almost as if Storm's thoughts had led her to the question.  
  
Logan, who was still stunned out of his mind, stood slowly as Ororo made her way over to them. 'Stay with those two, I'll find that dratted husband of her's.' And he was gone.  
  
Storm took a seat next to her red-headed friend, findering that she herself was a little shocked. 'Let me get this straight,' she said. 'Logan, Wolverine, of all people, managed to help you deliver this little guy here?'  
  
Jean smiled and nodded, then looked wearily up at Ororo. 'He's so small.' Her eyes drifted back towards her small bundle. 'Too small, even. I don't know if I should be worried or not.'  
  
'I think he'll be fine. He has your stubborn streak, I'll bet.' Storm smiled. 'He's beautiful.' She added after a moment. Jean mearly nodded. 'What name did the two of you agree on?'  
  
'Well, Vaughn was our first choice, but we never came up with a middle name...' A sparkle came to her eyes as she looked down at the child... her child.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling that you've found one?'  
  
There was no responce, and a few moments later both Jean and baby Vaughn were sound asleap.  
  
Standing, Storm smiled down at the pair. It was obvious they were related, simply by the way the clung to each other. They both knew that they were a part of the other.  
  
But Ororo had other things to worry about- like how they were going to get home with a big gaping hole in the jet.  
  
'The Professor will NOT be happy.' She muttered as she set to work on the systems repairs.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
He'd delivered a baby. He still couldn't believe it, and things seemed a lot less real out there in the world of white snow, a desert that stretched out for as far as the eye could see.  
  
No, that wasn't quite true. Logan could see a patch of brown dirt just off to his left. Picking up his pace, he headed towards that.  
  
He found Scott's vosor before he was its owner, and it was only moments later that he was Amp. Both were laying in pools of melted snow, through which the underlaying earth could be seen.  
  
'Scott, really. Can't you take out a guy without making a mess?' Logan muttered, placing the visor back onto his eyes. He then pocked his friend in the shoulder to wake him.  
  
'What? Jean!' He cried, instantly sitting up.  
  
Logan sighed. 'She's fine, as is that son of yours.'  
  
'I have a son?' Scott asked, still a little dazed. Logan nodded, causing Cyclops to spontaneously thow his arms around him.  
  
'Hey, back off. Just because I delivered your baby doesn't mean you can pull that hugging crap on me.'  
  
Scott obliged and let him go. 'Sorry about that.' He said, and he seemed back to his normal, serious self; the I-only-tolerate-having-you-around-because-the-Professor-makes-me Scott. 'What about Storm?' He asked, agreeing with Wolverine that they ought to have an unspoken understanding: the hug never happened. 'Is she all right?'  
  
'Yeah, she's with Jean now. Come on. Oh, interesting work on that Amp guy. Maybe next time you should try to keep this thing-' he pointed at Scott's visor '-firmly fixed to your head?'  
  
'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was almost a compliment.'  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
So. Logan had delivered the baby. Scott was having a hard time dealing with this. A hard time accepting it. Though he hid it well, he was a little upset about having missed the birth of his first-born child.   
  
But Logan had been there.   
  
Worse yet, Logan had DELIVERED him.  
  
They'd reached the Jet and Scott rushed in ahead of 'Wolverine', right to Jean's side. She was sleeping, but in her arms was the most amazing baby he had ever seen.  
  
'He has your eyes.' Logan informed him.  
  
'That may not be a good thing.' Scott muttered, and wondered why Logan had said anything at all.  
  
There was a simple answer; because he was Logan. 


	4. Middle Names

Yes, I do know that Scott's eyes are brown, but Logan doesn't. He's just not the person who would care overly much about the colour of his 'friend's' eyes.... anyway, thanks for reviewing! Oh, and Angel LeeAnn, the same goes to you. This chapter is for the two of you.

***********************************************************************************

'How did you find me?' Jean asked blearily, still rather tired.

Scott's expression suddenly went from that of a happy, content man to a child who thought it had done something wrong..

'What is it?' She questioned, now more eager than ever to find out the answer.

'Well...' Scott was obviously upset with himself. Whatever he had done, he had not been happy about doing it. He was also extremely reluctant to tell her. 'I-'

'We.' Logan suddenly corrected. 'It was all of us.'

Jean raised an eyebrow at this- they had agreed on something?

Scott stared at Logan for a moment, but then nodded. 'We,' he amended, 'sort of put a tracking device on you. I know how determined you were not to make a fuss over that... incident, but...'

'It seems I was wrong, it was something to worry about. What I still don't understand is, why me?' Her husband sighed with something close to relief; he had honestly thought she would be angry with him for ignoring her request for him to shrug off the attack.

'I don't think it was you he wanted.' Logan muttered as four pairs of eyes riveted over to the bundle that lay sleeping in Jean's arms. 'He wanted him.' Wolverine added, voicing the thought that had come to everyone's mind.

***********************************************************************************

Xavier paced the halls of the school in his unique, not-really-pacing way. After all, a man who is bound to a wheelchair doesn't exactly have the ability to walk, let along walk back and forth.

Where could they possible be?

He knew they'd found Jean, for the tracking device he'd had implanted in her clothing had been disabled, as was the plan.

Unless her captor had found it.

But no, there it was again, a slight hum in the back of his mind. She wasn't far from where she'd been when he'd last noted it. Scott's voice suddenly rang in his ear, clear as if the man was standing right beside him.

'We've crash-landed, and Jean's delivered. I don't think we'll be able to get out of this on our own.' And, just like that, he was gone.

***********************************************************************************

'Logan, come help me up in the cockpit. Let's see if we can't get some of these systems up- there's no guarantee the Professor got our message.'

Scott smiled slightly at his white-haired friend, tanking her for getting him and Jean even a few minutes alone, despite the fact that he had a feeling Jean was going to ask him something he was not ready to answer.

Wolverine nodded and followed Ororo into the front.

__

Here it comes, Scott thought.

'We never decided on a middle name,' she commented quietly.

'I take it you've thought of one?' Of course she had, and he knew exactly what it was she was going to suggest.

'Look, I know you two have had your disagreements, but he _did_ help bring our son into this world…' Scott looked away, towards the opening through which the man his wife was talking about had disappeared.

What could he say? "No, I'm jealous that he got to see my child's birth and I didn't?" Oh yes, that would go over well.

'Scott?'

Turning back to her, Cyclops smirked and nodded.

He'd just agreed to name his son after the one person he'd ever really disliked.


	5. Blame and Regret

'It must be hard on him,' Ororo muttered to Logan as the two of them leaned over a tangle of red and yellow wires.  
  
'Hard on who?' Logan seemed to be even denser than usual- probably the cold. Storm hadn't noticed it, as she was immune to temperatures like this.  
  
'Scott, having missed his own kid's birth? He's been looking forward to it since he heard the news.'  
  
'Yeah, well, it's nothing special.'  
  
'I'd like to hear you say that after the delivery of your own child.'  
  
'Not having kids- too much trouble.'  
  
At this, Ororo could only shake her head and sigh.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
The few hours passed slowly, with all but Storm shivering in the open shell of the once comfortable jet. Then, finally, the sounds of an approaching chopper filled the icy air.  
  
'Well, it's about time!' Logan muttered, and there was no mistaking the relief in his voice.  
  
A small crack sounded and, with a bit of curly blue smoke, a familiar face appeared before them.  
  
'Kurt!' Storm smiled. 'My, are we glad to see you.'  
  
But Kurt, who was also known as Nightcrawler, was looking over to where Jean and Scott were huddled together, Vaughn tucked happily between them. 'I mized quite a lot,' he remarked, more to himself than to anybody.  
  
'Yeah, listen, it's below zero in here and I, for one, am freezing to death, if we could do something about that?' Logan urged.  
  
'Of course, who iz first?'  
  
Four heads turned to Jean, who nodded and had Scott help her to her feet. Vaughn shifted slightly in her arms but didn't wake up, for which Logan was glad. The last thing he wanted to hear was a crying fit. Moments later, she, Vaughn and Nightcrawler had vanished into a small cloud of blue smoke, only to reappear in the open door of the hovering chopper. Scott went next (much to Logan's silent annoyance) and lastly, Storm.  
  
It was a tight squeeze in the helicopter, but they were happy with the knowledge that they were all soon going to be home. As they flew off, Ororo called up a small snow storm to bury the abandoned jet until their return.  
  
`  
  
Rogue sat, with Bobby Drake next to her, on the floor in front of the T.V. Some random cartoon neither of them was paying attention to flashed across the screen. Both of their thoughts seemed to be centred around the x-men and their missing comrade. Rogue, who had a natural tendency to blame herself for those sort of things, was silently beating herself up over the whole thing.  
  
She had been so close to the event, and yet had done nothing to stop it. She could still see it playing out in her mind, over, and over again.  
  
Jean had been standing by the main entrance, calling over to Rogue and Bobby, asking if they'd seen Scott. Rogue had wondered why she didn't just use her powers to find him, but the answer was plain- she'd not been able to since she'd gotten pregnant, the baby seemed to be draining them. Professor Xavier had predicted that it would be a very powerful child; it had something to do with the unique combination of Jean and Scott's DNA.  
  
The large window that Jean stood in front of had suddenly shattered. Rogue remembered screaming and trying to run towards the woman, but Bobby had held her back. There was nothing either of them could have done. Nothing but get themselves killed.  
  
Through the open window, came a being with dark green and orange skin, striped like a tiger's. He had been bald, but the orange stripes met like a crown on the top of his head. He had grinned over at the two helpless youths, showing a set of pumpkin-coloured teeth, then he picked Jean up from where she'd stumbled to the floor, gave a single wave and... vanished.  
  
Only an hour later, Ceribro had been found, the control helmet smashed into the ground and its inner wires a mess of fused ends and sticky acid.  
  
Rogue shook the images from her mind, not daring to wonder what had happened to the telekinetic woman after her abduction.  
  
More than anything, she hoped the baby was alright. She'd always wanted a younger sibling, and it seemed like the Summers kid was the closest she was going to get.  
  
A helicopter could be seen landing over in the basketball court. Rogue and Bobby shared a glance then leapt up to see what was going on, not even bothering to turn off the t.v. 


End file.
